Querer no es amar
by Marie Wolfschoon
Summary: Continuacion de Se que te perdi, Luna esta con Draco, para tratar de olvidar a Harry pero las amistades no son lo que uno cree...menos en el amor...Tu eres mi única Luna...


**Querer no es amar... **

**Por**: _Mod._

**Rating**: T

**Parejas:** Harry/Luna, Harry/Ginny, Draco/Luna, Draco/Ginny.

**Summary**: Continuación de "Se que te perdí", Luna esta con Draco, para tratar de olvidar a Harry pero las amistades no son lo que uno cree...menos en el amor.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter **NO** **es** **mío,** ni jamás lo será capicci?

* * *

_**Luna's POV  
**_

_Cada cosa tiene su fin, pero este es un principio, quizás no, pues no lo se. _Recuerdos y recuerdos, y mas recuerdos, sobre todos esos ojos color verdes que tanto amé. Pero ahora estos son sustituidos por unos color plata.

Recuerdo ese día tan especial, el día en que Draco me encontró bajo la lluvia mientras yo me desgarraba en un llanto de un desamor. Recuerdo bien sus brazos fuertes con los cuales me estrecho. Ese olor varonil que tan solo el posee. Recuerdo esta frase entre todas las que me han dicho, puede que halla sido un insulto en vista de otros, pero para mi, esa frase fue una de las cosas mas lindas que me han dicho, no por su sentido sino por el amor en ella.

_-...querer no es amar, amar no es lo que uno cree…_

Esa frase, fue algo que hizo despertar algo en mi, recuerdo esa mirada de color plata que me recibió con los brazos abiertos, solo para mí.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro meses en que vivimos los dos en un amor tan fantástico. Draco me hizo sentir amada, deseada y querida, todo lo que una mujer desea. Cada dulce beso que compartíamos, cada abrazo, cada contacto por más mínimo que fuera, lo atesore en mi alma. No había nada que esconder.

Pero las amistades no son lo que uno cree...la persona que menos pensaba me dio una apuñalada en la espalda...me quito a Draco, hizo que este se olvidara de mi, de su Luna. No saben cuanto odio pronunciar ese nombre hasta el día de hoy...maldita Ginny, no sabes cuanto te detesto.

Lágrimas y mas lágrimas, lágrimas saladas, lágrimas dulces. He derramado tantas lágrimas que ya no se diferenciarlas.

Esta vez no hubo quien me consolara...Solamente era yo...no nosotros...solamente yo...

Esos ojos grises me atormentaban, en cada sueño, en cada día y en cada noche. Pero dicen que hay otras amistades que perduran, mi amiga Fhany es una persona que siempre voy a querer por el resto de mi vida.

Pero eso no impidió que siguiera llorando por mi corazón. Quería ser amada, amada de verdad. Quería sentir el amor. Sí, Draco me lo había dado, pero no cumplió sus promesas._ ¿Dónde estaba ese "Yo siempre estaré ahí para ti" o ese "Te amo Luna y siempre te amaré"¿Dónde estaban?._

_Nadie lo sabe..._

Hasta que una noche de luna llena...Estaba en la torre de Astronomía, sola, llorando a lágrima viva, por el amor tan ansiado y perdido. Mi corazón no era más que un montón de piezas de rompecabezas.

Pero no era la única así...

Esos ojos verdes que yo creí que nunca mas iba a ver, estaban ahí. Repletos de lágrimas saladas, igual que las mías. Recuerdo que dije:

_-Harry...la luna esta triste...al igual que nosotros, por un desamor..._

Él lo único que hizo fue girarse y dirigirse a mi. Me acaricio lentamente la cara, como si fuera la rosa más bella del mundo.

_- Sabes Luna, la única luna que yo quiero eres tú..._

Nos fundimos en unos besos de amantes desesperados, tratando de encontrar ese amor tan ansiado, tratando de sentirse uno, de estar llenos.

_Éramos la Luna y las Estrellas_. Ya nada nos podría separar. Me entregue a Harry como no lo había hecho con Draco. Nos fundimos y fuimos uno.

Ya no había más Harry y Ginny ni Draco y Luna. _Solamente había un Harry y Luna._

_**Presente**  
_

_Hay luna de mi alma, ya te he contado mi historia, mi historia de amor._

_Siento unos brazos abrazándome por la cintura. Me giro encontrándome con un rostro amado. Ojos verdes. Harry._

_-Luna ¿Estabas hablando sola? –me dijo Harry mientras acercaba su rostro hacía mi._

_- Pues solamente le estaba contando lo mucho que te amo...- sus labios se posaron en los míos en un beso único y eterno._

_Esto no es un fin sino un principio. Lo único que se en este momento es que querer no es Amar, pero se que te encontré a ti y me siento llena. Me siento mujer. Una verdadera mujer._

_Te amo, Harry..._

_Fin..._

_Esto va a dedicado a ti Alejandra y Marv._


End file.
